Published Application DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 presents a system for managed parking areas, for conveying a vehicle from a starting position to a destination position.
In fully automatic (autonomous) “valet parking,” a vehicle is parked by its driver at a dropoff location, for example in front of a parking structure, and from there the vehicle drives itself into a parking position or parking bay and back again to the dropoff location.
For valet parking, a plurality of information items, i.e. a plurality of data, must as a rule be transferred to the vehicle. It can be disadvantageous that the vehicle can be expected to wait for a long time in the entry region of the parking facility for transfer of all the information needed in order to reach the parking position.